


Romance is Confusing (If You're Canadian)

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Pining, Romance and Misunderstandings, Romantic Tension, Setups, Shyness, Unrequited Crush, lots of misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew Williams was expecting a fairly normal life when he moved from Canada to America to live with his brother and father he hadn't seen in years. Sit in the back of the class, try not to get picked on, maybe stare at some cute guys.<br/>But what he got was... well, pretty far from normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is Confusing (If You're Canadian)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a neat little idea I had, and I wonder how well it'll turn out.

Matthew couldn't really say when this whole... mess, had began. It could be said that it started with that first date Alfred had put him on, but you could also consider the beginning the day Alfred saw that page in his journal.

But in Matthew's opinion, this giant misunderstanding had started with the move.

He had been living in Canada with his mother since his parents had divorced six years prior. His older-by-a-year brother, Alfred, had stayed with their father in America, and they saw each other frequently less as the years went on. The visits and shared custody were allowed, but the brothers just stopped really wanting to see eachother. It wasn't that they didn't care, but between baseball and hockey practices, concerts and book signings to go to, and their growing (and receding) social lives, their weekends weren't really free for traveling between Pennslyvania and Canada.

But when Matthew was sixteen, he and his mother got a call from his father about a school that had just opened that Alfred was transfering to, one that was supposed to 'build relationships between cultures' or something. The claim to fame for this place was that it was inviting kids from across the world to educate them further about different ways of life as well as the usual highschool cririculum. It was a neat idea, and when Matthew and Alfred's father heard, he wanted his sons to go together. Their mother was all for it, and with some legal permission to switch around the custody arrangement, Matthew and his brother were living together for the first time in six years. 

What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for length, I just needed to establish everything.  
> It'll get fun soon, I promise!


End file.
